


Lament for the Lost:  Listed Missing in Action and Presumed Dead

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing in Action, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: We've lost the Captain!





	Lament for the Lost:  Listed Missing in Action and Presumed Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This poem first appeared in _Enter-Comm 6,_ © May 1983, Canadian Contingent Press

_The Planet: 16:00 Hours_  
     Behold, the Vulcan, inscrutable he stands;  
     Long years of rigid schooling rule him well.  
     No flicker of emotion in a face  
     Where logic takes the place of trembling hands.

 _The Briefing Room: 18:00 Hours_  
     Voice low, the Vulcan speaks – is he aware  
     Of what the facts he coolly utters mean?  
     Ignoring that someone is gently weeping,  
     Bent on keeping his tradition not to care.

 _His Quarters: 03:00 Hours_  
     Be still, the Vulcan sleeps – perhaps some 'morrow  
     He'll lose his vision of a private hell.  
     But then he shudders 'wake, cries _his_ name  
     And with no shame weeps the bitter tears of _human_ sorrow.

 _The Bridge: 09:00 Hours_  
     Behold, the Vulcan, inscrutable he stands;  
     Dark eyes as cold and empty as deep space.  
     The mind rules, there is no pain – the Vulcan way  
     Again in play, he hides the sudden trembling of his hands.


End file.
